


Strangers In The Night

by flickawhip



Category: Bergerac
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan encounters a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

Susan Young had been on Phillipa Vale's radar for a long time now. The girl was 'dating' Jim Bergerac, although it seemed Jim was pulling his usual stunt. Get a girlfriend, ignore her, leave her to die. Now Phillipa had smiled to herself, she would see the girl, she had to see her, the girl was... interesting, sweet but just a little fiesty and clearly lonely, she was ripe for the taking, Jim would hate losing her. 

They had 'met by chance'. Phillipa had, of course, planned it but she knew she was a stranger to the girl. She had smiled as she moved closer, instinct leading her to gently touch the girl's cheek. There was scarring there. Something had happened, no doubt Jim had no idea, but she could see and feel it. Susan was a tough girl, but she was still a girl, she still longed for romance and, as Phillipa felt her flinch, she had smiled softly, her voice soft and low. 

"Easy now..."

Susan had stilled, seemingly surprised by this stranger who treated her like some kind of princess. 

"Let me walk you home?"


End file.
